Casualty
Casualty is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the nineteenth case in The Syndicate and the nineteenth case overall. It takes place as the fourth and penultimate case in the Vertigo Falls district of Easthaven. Plot That weekend, following Raymond Henderson being shot at the Best Venture HQ, the team waited nervously for him to exit surgery. The next day, the team decided to head to the hospital to rally behind their Chief. At the hospital, they spoke to Raymond's wife, Caroline Henderson, who they met previously, and Raymond's son, Drake. After Caroline told them that the team meant the world to Raymond, they heard screams from nearby and decided to investigate. Heading to one of the hospital rooms, they found Raymond's surgeon Felix Nightingale dead, with two burn wounds to the side of his head. With no chief to lead them, the team opted to instate Grayson as the temporary chief while Barbara accompanied the player. Daphne decreed that Felix had likely been electrocuted by a defibrillator, telling them to look out for said object. They first questioned Caroline on Felix's murder, before suspecting hospital porter Artemis Metaxis and convicted killers Rebecca and Thelma, who were in prison after being attacked by fellow prisoners. They then heard word from Matthew that whilst speaking to Noah White about the case, he'd learnt that Felix had ties to the Soviet Union. The pair then headed to the Soviet embassy stationed in Easthaven to question Soviet ambassador Ilya Rusanov over Felix's alleged ties to the union. Ilya then started laughing and insisted that Felix was no Soviet and that all he would do home visits for him and his family. Ilya, as a gesture of goodwill, then told them they could search the gardens where Felix liked to spend his time. There, they found reason to suspect Felix's friend, songwriter Gregory Charles. It was also discovered, per Velma, that Felix was charging Caroline excessive amounts of money for the surgery, which she tried to pay out of gratitude. It was also discovered that Artemis had a photo of the victim in her purse, admitting she joined the hospital as she was a major fan of the victim. Then, William hurried in and requested to know everything about Ilya. He then confessed his father was the control chief of the upcoming space mission, pitting the Starks in direct competition with the Soviets. Before William could elaborate, Mildred returned from the hospital and revealed that records showed Rebecca and Thelma slipped their cuffs at the time of the murder. They quickly went to interrogate the pair, where Thelma insisted it was Rebecca who slipped the cuffs. Rebecca then revealed her plan to kill Felix and other doctors who got in their way so they could escape, despite Thelma's refusal to. When asked why they didn't make a break for it, they sheepishly confessed they spent the time arguing and security had them back in cuffs before they could do anything. It was also discovered that Gregory had mistaken the victim's friendship for romantic advances and tried to kiss Felix, only for Felix to push him away and cut him off, and that Felix was only paying home visits to the Rusanov's to spy on them. Finally, they arrested Artemis for the crime. Artemis, when faced with the detectives, saw no point in lying and broke down, admitting to the murder. She then admitted that she lied earlier and that she wasn't a major fan of the victim, but was in fact his daughter. A shocked Barbara then pressed on, prompting Artemis to recount how Felix had a one-night stand with her mother while holidaying in Greece. As she grew up, she heard stories of how great, how intelligent, how noble Felix was and he became an idol to her. She then, with little savings, flew over to Easthaven and enlisted in the hospital to serve with her father. When she picked up the courage to tell him, Felix refused to let the secret public in case it ruined his career. He then pushed his paperwork onto Artemis to finish and worked her to the bone. When Artemis confronted him over it, Felix responded that she needed to earn his love. Eventually seeing that Felix didn't love her, but was instead using her, Artemis snapped and the pair argued. When Felix insisted she was acting like a cry-baby and attempted to knock some "sense" into her, a furious and disappointed Artemis then started hitting her father. In an act of pure anger, Artemis used the defibrillator on Felix and killed him, not caring for the consequences. In court, a sorrowful Judge Watson sympathised with Artemis for having a heartless father, but insisted murder wasn't excusable. She was sentenced to fifteen years imprisonment for the crime. Outside the courtroom, the pair recapped, only for Caroline to tell them that Raymond was awake. Post-trial, the team were overjoyed that Raymond was awake, but elected to give Drake and Caroline private time with him. In the meantime, Valerie approached the precinct and asked to see Grayson. She then congratulated him on the temporary promotion while Raymond recovered and insisted that they needed to go out for dinner that night, as it was his birthday. Grayson then outright refused, prompting Valerie to request the player's help in discovering Grayson's issue around his birthday. Eventually, they recovered Grayson's diary. Initially, Valerie didn't want to read it, but decided to in hopes she could cheer Grayson up. The pair then discovered diary entries from Grayson and spoke to him about it. Grayson, at first, was furious they went snooping but eventually cracked, confessing that he'd never had good birthdays. He then admitted that his blood brother back in Stonemoor had been killed on his birthday, forever tainting the occasion. After he was unseccesful in finding the killer, Grayson fled Stonemoor for Easthaven in hopes of a fresh start. Valerie then kissed Grayson and promised that his friend would have wanted him to celebrate the day and asked if she could book a reservation at a restaurant in town. Grayson then reluctantly agreed on the condition they sold steaks, prompting Valerie to laugh. Hours later, after Grayson had left for his dinner date with Valerie, the team then regrouped and went to see Raymond. Raymond, who weakly smiled at them, then thanked them for everything and, despite his condition, asked for a debrief. The team then told Raymond about Jake Coleman's work, how Jackson Pratt was innocent, and that was all they'd found. Raymond then advised them to speak to his son, Drake. Drake then greeted the player and Nancy and told them he was the city's prison warden. He then told them he'd heard murmurings from inmates of a corrupt business in Vertigo Falls, but must've lost his report during Raymond's surgery. They then searched the ward and recovered the report, sending it to Mildred for analysis. Mildred then reluctantly confirmed that the inmate in question, Miguel Sanchez, started to remember the "great game" being linked to Valerie's company, "The Easthaven Educator". Worried that Valerie may have been in league with the game all along, they spoke to Valerie's assistant, Vivienne Demass. Vivienne at first refused to say anything against Valerie, but when faced with obstruction of justice charges, Vivienne confessed that Valerie was often involved with shady dealings to earn money for the company following a bad investment. They then vowed Vivienne to secrecy as the team delibarated. Back in the precinct, the team stressed over Valerie's alleged dealings with the "great game". In a state of shock, the team came to terms with the discovery that Valerie was the criminal they'd been chasing through the district. Suddenly, a distressed Grayson entered the station, insisting that Valerie never showed up for the date. With no time to explain, the team hurried to Valerie's headquarters to confront her, only to find her dead on the steps outside, her blood trailing down the cobbled streets.... Before the murder, in Valerie's office, the media mogul adorned her hair with flowers and her neck with pearls. After applying blood red lipstick for Grayson's birthday date, Valerie was startled when a shadow entered her office. Valerie then insisted that the pair were not supposed to meet on that day, prompting only silence in return. The shadow started rushing forwards and grabbed Valerie by her neck, pushing her closer and closer to the window. In a cascade of broken glass and dreams, Valerie was pushed from the window, her life extinguished on the steps below.... Summary Victim *'Felix Nightingale' (found dead on a hospital bed) Murder Weapon *'Defribrillator' Killer *'Artemis Metaxis' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect likes tuna. *The suspect has seen What's Up, Daddy-O. *The suspect has medical knowledge. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears an access badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect likes tuna. *The suspect has seen What's Up, Daddy-O. *The suspect has medical knowledge. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a gold accessory. *The suspect wears an access badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect likes tuna. *The suspect has seen What's Up, Daddy-O. *The suspect has medical knowledge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect likes tuna. *The suspect has seen What's Up, Daddy-O. *The suspect has medical knowledge. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a gold accessory. Suspect's Profile *The suspect likes tuna. *The suspect has seen What's Up, Daddy-O. *The suspect has medical knowledge. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a gold accessory. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer likes tuna. *The killer has seen What's Up, Daddy-O. *The killer has medical knowledge. *The killer wears a gold accessory. *The killer wears an access badge. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Patient's Room. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Pieces, Faded Letter) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Letter of Gratitude; New Suspect: Caroline Henderson) *Ask Caroline about Raymond's surgeon. (New Crime Scene: Hospital Wing) *Investigate Hospital Wing. (Clues: Hospital Trolley, Medical Files) *Examine Hospital Trolley. (Result: Employee Lanyard) *Examine Employee Lanyard. (Result: A METAXIS; New Suspect: Artemis Metaxis) *See if Artemis knew the victim well. *Examine Medical Files. (Result: Medical Language) *Analyze Medical Language. (07:00:00; New Suspect: Rebecca and Thelma) *Speak to Rebecca and Thelma about why they're in the hospital. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Duck Figure) *Analyze Duck Figure. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has seen What's Up, Daddy-O) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer likes tuna) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Speak to the Soviet Ambassador about Felix's ties to the union. (Attribute: Ilya likes tuna; New Crime Scene: Embassy Gardens) *Investigate Embassy Gardens. (Clues: Felix's Satchel, Faded Diagram) *Examine Felix's Satchel. (Result: Song Draft) *Examine Song Draft. (Result: Style Identified; New Suspect: Gregory Charles) *Inform Gregory of his friend's death. (Attribute: Gregory has seen What's Up, Daddy-O) *Examine Faded Diagram. (Result: Skull Diagram) *Analyze Skull Diagram. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has medical knowledge; New Crime Scene: Hospital Gurneys) *Investigate Hospital Gurneys. (Clues: Cluttered Purse, Old Diary) *Examine Cluttered Purse. (Result: Old Photo) *Confront Artemis over the picture of Felix. (Attribute: Artemis likes tuna, has seen What's Up, Daddy-O, and has medical knowledge) *Examine Old Diary. (Result: Diary Entry) *Analyze Diary Entry. (07:00:00) *See Caroline about the victim's excessive demands. (Attribute: Caroline likes tuna, has seen What's Up, Daddy-O, and has medical knowledge) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Rebecca and Thelma about slipping their cuffs. (Attribute: Rebecca and Thelma like tuna, have seen What's Up, Daddy-O, and have medical knowledge; New Crime Scene: Patient's Bed) *Investigate Patient's Bed. (Clues: Bedding, Broken Device) *Examine Bedding. (Result: Coaster) *Examine Coaster. (Result: Pleading Message) *Speak to Gregory about kissing Felix. (Attribute: Gregory likes tuna and has medical knowledge) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Homemade Device) *Analyze Homemade Device. (06:00:00) *Speak to Ilya about the victim's homemade recording device. (Attribute: Ilya has seen What's Up, Daddy-O and has medical knowledge) *Investigate Silver Fountain. (Clues: Defibrillator Paddle, Broken Glasses) *Examine Defibrillator Paddle. (Result: Gold Flakes) *Analyze Gold Flakes. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a gold accessory) *Examine Broken Glasses. (Result: Small Imprint) *Analyze Small Imprint. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears an access badge) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Open for Business (4/5). (No stars) Open for Business (4/5) *See what Valerie needs. *Investigate Embassy Gardens. (Clue: Grayson's Journal) *Examine Grayson's Journal. (Result: Faded Entries) *Examine Faded Entries. (Result: Journal Entries) *Analyze Journal Entries. (06:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Grayson Campbell) *Ask Grayson about the bad events on his birthday. (Reward: Burger) *Talk to Drake about the corrupt business in Vertigo Falls. *Investigate Hospital Ward. (Clue: Drake's Satchel) *Examine Drake's Satchel. (Result: Old Report) *Examine Old Report. (Result: Drake's Report) *Analyze Drake's Report. (11:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Vivienne Demass) *Confront Vivienne over Valerie's shady deals. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in The Syndicate Category:Vertigo Falls